¡De mí propiedad!
by Puyuya D. Dragon
Summary: —¡¿Pero qué mier...!—esa fue la reacción de Natsu, luego se dirigió a forcejear contra Lucy, quién aún seguía dormida, para que soltase al pequeño invasor, el cuál no paraba de burlarse ante los intentos fallidos de su padre.


[Fanfic de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia]

¡De mí propiedad!

Era de noche en la ciudad de Magnolia, para ser precisos eran las 11:40 pm, y Natsu Dragneel, también conocido cómo Salamander, estaba en medio de una "batalla", sí, una batalla contra su primogénito, ¿y porqué ocurría esto?, simple, porqué Natsu quería un abrazo.

—¡Hey!, ¡yo estaba aquí con mamá primero! ¡Vete viejo!—decía el pequeño Dragneel Jr mientras era alejado de el abrazo que mantenía hacia su madre, Lucy Dragneel.

—¡Cállate enano! ¡Es mi turno ahora! ¡Necesito mi parte de mamá también!—le respondía el mata dragones mientras abrazaba posesivamente a su esposa, intentando al mismo tiempo no despertarla.

El pequeño pasó al otro lado de la cama, y se escabuyó bajo el agarre de su padre para recostarse en el seno de su madre, dicho acto sólo cabreó más al peli rosa quién ahora aflojaba su agarre para empujar al niño.

—¡Pequeño demonio suéltala!

—¡Es MÍ mamá, tú suéltala!—respondió el pequeño mientras se acomodaba un poco más.

—¡Pero es MÍ esposa!, ¡pregúntale a quién quiere más y te dirá que a MÍ!—decía Natsu en un tono más fuerte de voz.

—¡Eso no es cierto ella me quiere más a MÍ!

—...—Natsu estaba a punto de responderle algo más pero vió que Lucy estaba respondiéndo el abrazo de el niño en lugar del suyo, sentía la sangre hervir, y su respiración acelerada, síp, estaba celoso, talvez era más que celoso...

—¡¿Pero qué mier...?!—esa fue la reacción de Natsu, luego de unos segundos observando la escena se dirigió a forcejear contra Lucy, quién aún seguía dormida, para que soltase al pequeño invasor, el cuál no paraba de burlarse ante los intentos fallidos de su padre.

—¡Suéltalo sí hay alguien a quién tienes que abrazar es a mí!—al decir eso sólo logró que la maga se moviera un poco, y ese movimiento causó una reacción más en Natsu, enojo, ¿que había pasado?, pues que Lucy había acariciado levemente los cabellos de el menor que estaba felizmente abrazado a su pecho, definitivamente esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

Natsu se levantó, quedando apoyado completamente sobre sus rodillas, con la mirada directa hacia su hijo—¡Ya basta!, ¡escucha mosquita te alejas de ahí en este momento a menos que quieras volverte una mosca quemada!

—¡Cállate viejo!, ¡despertarás a MÍ mami!

—¡Ya sé que es tú mamá pero también es de MÍ propiedad!, ¡es MÍ esposa!, ¡MÍ mujer!, ¡MÍ Lucy!, ¡MÍ...!—gritaba el Dragneel pero se detuvo al momento en que Lucy empezaba a incorporarse, soltándose del agarre de su hijo, y dirigiendo su mirada hacía su esposo.

—¿Natsu porqué gritas?—preguntó la rubia.

—¿Eh?, ¡Lucy ese enano no me deja estar a tú lado!—masculló Natsu.

—Natsu no digas eso... Ven aquí. —le dijo ella mientras se volteaba, dejando a su hijo a su espalda, y extendiéndole los brazos a su amado.

Natsu esbozó una gran sonrisa, y se dirigió a los brazos de la chica, la abrazó fuertemente, y luego se recostó en su pecho, estaba muy feliz hasta que...

—Mami dime, ¿a quién quieres más, a papá o a mí?

—¿Cómo que a quién quiero más?, los amo a ambos con todo mi corazón.

—Mo~, Luce~, yo pensaba que sólo me amabas a mí. —dijo el chico, recostado en su pecho, mientras hacia un puchero muy adorable.

—Los amo a los dos.

—¡¿Entonces también besarías a este mocoso en los labios?!—le susurró Natsu en el oído.

—No seas tonto, tú sabes que sólo te besaría a tí—le respondió Lucy mientras le daba un beso—. Cómo tú dijiste soy de TÚ propiedad.

—¡Pero el dice que también eres de él!

Lucy definitivamente se había casado con un chico muy despistado, ni siquiera notó que había escuchado perfectamente sus palabras, y mucho menos que estuvo despierta durante toda la pequeña batalla que tuvo Natsu contra su hijo. Tenía que decirle lo que él deseaba escuchar.

—No, Natsu, yo soy sólo tuya, pero dejalo que crea que también soy de él para que no se ponga triste.

Dichas estas palabras se quedó tranquilo, dormido y con una sonrisa perfectamente dibujada en su rostro.

Lucy se quedó observándolos, el niño estaba a su izquierda y su esposo a su derecha, soltó una pequeña risilla, ambos eran muy parecidos, incluso dormidos se parecían mucho, obviamente no podía elegir a quién amaba más, ambos tenían el mayor espacio dentro de su corazón, y ambos también eran de su propiedad.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

¡Feliz martes! Eh aquí mí primer Drabble de Natsu, Lucy, y su hijo, al cuál no decidí ponerle un nombre en especifico ya que no se me ocurría alguno. Me basé en una imagen que encontré en internet en la que estaban Natsu, Lucy y su hijo. Dicha imagen tenía el diálogo del principio entre su hijo y Natsu.

Espero con ansias algún review, un favorite o un follow.

P. D. Mañana es muy probable que actualize "Sin Bragas".

Fairy tail y los personajes usados en este fanfic pertenecen al Sr. Hiro Mashima, sólo la trama del fanfic sí me pertenece a mí.


End file.
